


Alexander

by breezesmoke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezesmoke/pseuds/breezesmoke
Summary: *虚拟新宗教体系拟定*不真实岛屿拟定*年龄操作，都大概二十左右*应该是早世纪世界经济发展改革的时候*某国商人艾 X 某岛平民利
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Alexander

让人寒毛竖立的寂静无声。

利威尔的背篓里有一把锋利的柴刀，劈开过将死的枯木，还有曾想在树林掩护下从背后偷袭他的豺狼的头颅，他生在这片土地上，熟知所有这片土地上该有的生存法则。他手里紧握着他的刀，借着湍急溪水撞击在石块上的声音更加靠近了那只青灰色野兔。他本来只想往家里带些柴火的，但他一转身便瞧见了这只可怜的兔子。要知道秋末的冷风只知道朝人袖口领口里钻，家里凉的很，库谢尔羸弱的身子染上了风寒，急需温暖的壁炉和可供她病情好转、身体强健起来的必要营养。

库谢尔将他叫到旁边怜爱的抚摸了他的头顶，利威尔在出门前替库谢尔倒了一杯烧开带着蒸汽的水，现在他像只黑豹一般扑过去，一刀剖开了野兔的喉咙。滚烫的鲜血湿了他的手，他站起来将野兔扔进背篓里，他不管这只兔子是公是母，是正值青春年少还是久经沧桑，胃里嚼完准备消化的是野菜还是少了水分的枯草。只因捕食天经地义。

利威尔走到溪边清洗了自己的双手和柴刀，忽觉下游入海口靠海岸有东西亮晶晶的闪得他眼珠疼，他甩甩手上的水珠走过去，竟看见了一个男人。男人趴伏着应该是失去了意识，手边是一块镀金的怀表，那闪光就是这玩意儿捣的鬼了。利威尔伸手探了一下他的鼻息和颈脉搏，男人还活着，只是被呛了个透。

海水冷的要死，他全身也湿透了，身上冰冷地跟海有的一拼，若是没人管他的话就得活生生冻死在这里。男人的嘴唇酱紫，海里的矿物丰富，含盐量大到足以让他身体严重脱水而死去。盐粒在他头发跟脸上凝固了，死死咬住他不放。利威尔扒开男人的嘴巴给他灌了一些淡水，手拂下他脸上的干燥成型的矿物。海浪拍击过来时他意识到自己该回去了。  
…  
利威尔扛着男人撞开家门时库谢尔已经从床上坐了起来，正准备喝那杯即将冷掉的水。利威尔的衣服也因为他身上的海水浸得透湿，额上分不清是海水还是汗水，牙齿打着颤，肩膀上艰难地架着比他高大了不止一丁点的男人。他难言地注视了母亲一小会儿最后还是一言不发地将男人背进了房间里。利威尔将他扛上自己的床，将紧贴在他身体上的湿衣服扒下来，安顿好他后利威尔悄悄自房间里走出来，坐在库谢尔床边的椅子上。

「抱歉，没法事先告知就…」

「能不能将他带回来，你一定想了很多。竟然他已经出现在了家里，那就继续依靠你的判断去帮助他。」库谢尔眼角弯弯的。「真好啊…我们家利威尔，是个温柔的人啊…」

他将野兔剥皮，剔去了内脏颅脑和眼睛又将躯干剁成了小块。夜晚时利威尔将兔肉扔进锅里炖了兔汤，直到汤汁变得颜色浑浊又有点浓稠，他才用瓷碗盛出来端给库谢尔。她吹了吹汤面上还很烫的蒸汽，提到了利威尔背进房间的男人。

「还没醒过来。他发烧了，全身滚烫。我把他裹得很严实又给他灌了热水，想让他出汗。不知道能不能派上用场。」利威尔垂下眼睑进而又开口。「一切只能看他。假如不想活下去了…那他很快就会死。」

「但是他还很年轻，身体也并不虚弱。」

「是…看起来还不到二十五岁。」

「可怜的孩子…但愿神帮助他挺过这一关。」库谢尔露出担忧的神色，瓷碗刚贴上嘴边利威尔房间里便传来了重物跌落的沉闷声，她马上感到了惊慌将手里的碗搁在小桌上催促。「快，利威尔。快去看看他！」

利威尔推门进去，那个几个小时前还光着上半身躺在床上昏迷不醒的男人，现在翻倒在地上像只快要咽气的鲶鱼，棉被被他踹到了床底下，他烧的神志不清，连把自己从地上撑起来的力气也没有，挣扎地满头大汗，在地上蹭的灰头土脸。利威尔想都没想立马转出房间去井上打了一桶凉水，混上刚烧开的热水，将水温调到适中，抓起毛巾冲回房间。

他把男人从地上使劲捞起来让他跪倒在地上，一只手支撑着他的上半身，另一只手尽量握干毛巾擦拭男人身上的脏污，男人因为重心不稳不断用沾满了泥的额头蹭他，利威尔一边躲避着一边更加费力地动作。他终于清洁好了男人的脊背，又用几捧水清洗了他脸上的泥巴，把他上半身按在床铺上又给他擦洗两条腿跟双脚，男人还是不断挣扎着要从床上爬起来，嘴里还模糊地念念有声。利威尔按住他趴到他嘴边才听清他到底在念叨什么。

「表…我的…还回来…」

表。怀表。那块当时落在他手边的镶金怀表。利威尔慌了，因为他只顾着救人压根没有在意那东西。男人仍然在混乱中扑腾着，利威尔草草给他擦拭了污垢，将他整个搬到床上又抱来一床干净被子给他盖上，男人慌乱地抓住了利威尔的手。

「我的…表…」

「如果那是你重要的东西，那我向你道歉。我只想着赶紧把你带到安全一点的地方没能顾及周全，抱歉。明天一早我会去找的，你不用担心。」

利威尔说完男人便安静了许多，他将男人的胳膊塞进被子里，又听见男人模模糊糊地念着什么，他问了一句，男人依旧在生如声如蚊蚋地嘟囔着。他没办法地再次俯下身去听，却只听到了一句“妈妈”。男人已经恢复了平静，离开他不过一会儿，他就能陷入沉睡当中。安静地睡一觉，明天或许就会苏醒过来，这么做完全没有必要。但是利威尔就静静坐在他旁边，轻轻拍打他的背，直到他均匀呼吸安心地睡去。  
…  
到底是什么时候知道了这一切的呢？

年幼的利威尔让母亲牵着去参审仪式的时候，他才十二岁。懵懂的年纪，踏进人生第一个教堂，中央教会的总教堂。每年都会有这样的仪式在中央教堂举行，刚年满十二周岁的孩子都必须来参加。男孩子们由他们的母亲带着站在参审席，而女孩子们则聚在这个巨大环形参审席正中央的大厅上，像待宰羔羊一般全身不着一缕的跪在神像面前。她们唱着圣歌围着篝火转圈，教会的圣人用柳枝抽打她们，往她们的身上泼水，把雕刻着教会标志的圆滑木棒捅进她们的下体，把女孩们的初血被收集起来祭神。

利威尔什么都不懂，于是曲解了眼睛看到的一切，只知道与自己身体构造不同的同龄孩子被称作“女性”，而“女性”就应该像她们一样赤裸着跪在神的面前。直到他这样问了库谢尔。母亲先是露出了匪夷所思的表情，接着红了眼眶。她捧着利威尔的脸，语重心长。

「你错了利威尔。正是因为她们跪在神明面前发过誓，你才要善待她们。她们心地善良，不应该被当作牲畜一样成为只会繁衍的工具。你必须要记住这一点。」

利威尔问她是不是母亲也曾在神像面前弯曲过膝盖，以及繁衍是什么意思。库谢尔没有否认，但是保留了最后一个问题的答案，说他还小等他年龄再大一点就会告诉他。

利威尔只有妈妈。

库谢尔上过绞刑架。她与一名身份不明的男子发生了关系，男人在听见马蹄声响了第一声后提了裤子就跑了。库谢尔衣衫不整的被教会的卫兵抓住，连审议会都没有开庭，直接被拖上了绞刑架。卫兵在她脖颈上套上绳索，脚腕拴上了石头。行刑台下人头攒动议论纷纷，都是一副等着看好戏的迫不及待的嘴脸。卫兵队长要处之刑法时，人群当中有个男人高声制止住了卫兵队长说要娶她。群众散去后解下了绳索的库谢尔当即屈膝跪了下去，而男人只是说了一句。

「他抛弃了你。你为这样一个男人而死，我觉得不值。」

他们没有举行婚礼，也没有对外发出任何表示。男人带她远离了城镇来到郊区，搭建了自己的房子，靠种植蔬菜谷物和打猎为生，彼此相敬如宾。库谢尔怀孕了，怀的不是他的孩子。她的肚子渐渐隆起，男人并没有因此困扰，还高兴地夸赞自己一救便救了两个人，当初的决定果然没错。库谢尔怀孕第八个月的时候传出了男人死去的消息，发现了男人尸体的几个村民带她去了现场确认，库谢尔在悲恸中早产了，几个附近为数不多的妇女细心照顾了她，才勉强保住了库谢尔的性命。

村民们对外宣称是野狼袭击了男人，但当利威尔长大之后调查过才知道，当初救了库谢尔的那个男人的死并不像传言所说的那样，在穿过森林时被狼群袭击咬断了喉咙，而是被当初要处刑库谢尔的卫兵队长用剑刺伤因失血过多才离开了人世。他不知道母亲是否得知了事情的真实原委，他也没有在库谢尔面前提起过。利威尔当作自己从未听说，将这个秘密深深藏在了肚子里。  
…  
年轻人身体的确壮实。

几天后这个发高烧的可怜虫恢复了活力，作为报答殷切地帮助利威尔照顾他的母亲。关于他自己他并没有多说，只介绍了自己名叫艾伦·耶格尔，昏死在海岸上是因为他舵下的船因事故沉入了海底，他废了九牛二虎之力才设法从海面上转移到了海岸，之后的事就再也没有印象了。艾伦向利威尔和他的母亲道了谢，并为给他们增添了不必要的麻烦深感歉意，他愿意帮助利威尔照顾库谢尔，或做些杂活来当作暂时居住在这里的回报。利威尔点点头答应了，立马毫不客气地叫他去井里打桶水回来。

艾伦猛的一下没反应过来，愣了几秒后傻呵呵地应了一声提着水桶跑了出去，没几分钟又折了回来，满头大汗气喘吁吁地问利威尔水井在哪儿。利威尔白了他一眼将一个发闪的物件丢给他，夺下艾伦手里的水桶就自己出门了。艾伦摊开手掌心，是他那块镶金的怀表。

艾伦整日跟在利威尔屁股后头，像是成为了人家的小跟班儿，库谢尔打趣说艾伦就像是利威尔不经世事的弟弟一样。他们的确在很短的时间里搞好了关系，艾伦很快的便适应了利威尔办事的节奏，并且能很好的做他贴心的助手。艾伦觉得自己每天都能从利威尔那里学到新奇的东西，像是捕鱼或是制造陷阱。他最偏爱跟着利威尔去森林里打猎，他们没有猎枪，但利威尔出手却总能捕获到猎物。

他们共同出门打猎，艾伦成功地割开一只野兔的喉咙，甩手扔进了利威尔背后的竹筐里。利威尔洁白的后颈上头溅了几滴滚烫的兔血，他表情扭曲地伸出指头抹干，后脚追上艾伦就踹。艾伦大笑着躲开，刚想骂他脚下不知轻重，反倒让利威尔捂住了嘴巴。

「别出声。」

利威尔用气音告诫他随后放开了手，双眼紧盯着前方。艾伦正好面朝着他，完全看不到背后的东西，使劲琢磨着是不是碰上了棕熊之类的猛兽。

「可以的，我可以的。」他给自己打了气之后利落地转身，定睛一看，脱口就是一声惊呼。「鹿！」

那头长着长角的公鹿受到了惊吓抬腿奔进了森林里，利威尔一句话没说，一脚上去踹的他一个趔趄。

「两个礼拜的伙食没了。你就没什么想说的吗浑蛋。」

「对、对不起。今晚…还吃兔肉吧…好吗？」

* * *

耶格尔家经商，每隔大约两个月就会有一批装满货物的货船出海，再带着一大笔金子回来。老爷子风华正茂时在码头上操碎了心思，好不容易有了个种想让他继承家产，不料家里的这个独子不光不愿意，还做尽了要命的事儿。斗牛击剑，和牛仔玩左轮手枪，还跟阿莱尔特家追梦的疯小子造飞机，差点就从山顶上蹦下来。

一次格里沙无意撞见了他那个在经商上一无是处的儿子，正在跟一帮穿睡裙的姑娘纠缠，蒙着眼睛玩摸黑抓人的游戏。格里沙气急败坏地冲过去把艾伦眼睛上的布条扯下来驱散了这些女孩，厉声威胁他如果这次再不跟着货船出海就停止对他的放养，重新把他关回寄宿学校。

艾伦撇嘴，说不就是跟趟货吗？我去就是了，就当短程旅行了。艾伦在甲板上听一个年轻伙计罗伊说，海上有一处小岛，高山森林中净是些山洞，每个里面都堆满了金银财宝。他饶有兴趣地听着，双眼发光，叫嚣着运完货就立刻动身去那个岛上寻宝。谁知道这第一次出海就碰上了事故，本该一个礼拜就回程的货船过了个半个月也没见踪影。格里沙急得焦头烂额跑遍了别人的码头，四处打听有没有人见到过他家的少爷。他整日向上帝祈祷，祈求着海神波塞冬的保佑，几个从小看着艾伦长大的老奶妈眼睛都快哭瞎了也不见一丁点儿的消息。  
…  
利威尔早些时候看见艾伦的装束，便深觉得他不寻常，但他从未提起过自己的背景。跟艾伦相处时间久了些后，利威尔也有点抑制不住自己的好奇心，他倒没有很直接询问他的身世，只是在他们制作新弓箭的时候，装的像无意间想到一样问他。

「你是怎么发疯想到要乘船出海的。」

「怪我那顽固不化的老爹呗。要不是他逼着我快点接手货船生意，我现在指定还坐在罗萨的中央大剧院里看他们演无聊话剧呢。」艾伦手底下用小刀削着一根白桦木箭杆，调皮地朝他眨眨眼睛。「你可别生气，我没有嫌弃这里的意思。你的家乡很有趣利威尔。问吧，你想知道什么我都告诉你。」

利威尔当然没有理由再多问下去，即便艾伦似乎并不在意。 两个星期之后库谢尔的风寒得到了好转，已经可以下床走动做一些简单的杂活了。艾伦跟利威尔制作的陷阱捉住了一头还没成年的雄性野猪，他们把野猪杀死，放干了血拖回家里，架高了杉木块熏烤野猪肉。这头野猪供三个人吃了两天，库谢尔赶在集体播种燕麦之前彻底痊愈了，欣欣然拿上草帽和农具加入了种植的队列。

艾伦担心她，执意要库谢尔留下说要代替她去，最后让利威尔拦了下来。库谢尔去了田埂之后利威尔坐下跟他谈心，说母亲若不去参加集体劳动就没有其他事可以做，跟村民们一起劳动聊家常是她喜欢的事，一年当中又没这么几次，就成全她让她去吧。艾伦扭捏了一会儿，很不好意思地抓抓耳根嘟囔道。

「我…我还没见过生麦种呢…」

「你吵着要去，其实就是想瞧一眼生燕麦种长什么样儿的？」  
…  
艾伦跟着利威尔去镇子里添置日常的生活品，又入手了几小包新奇的调味料。购置完毕后艾伦在回程时说起了自己的母亲。他口袋里的那块怀表是母亲生前留给他的遗物，他一直贴心带在身上。艾伦紧跟在他右边，慢慢尝试着将指头搭在了他的胳膊上。

「我很羡慕你，你的母亲。你还有母亲陪着你，但是…」

声音就这么截断，艾伦垂眸看着自己的脚尖，牵住了他的手腕，利威尔就让他这么牵着，也想不出什么安慰他。青年的掌心里湿哒哒的出了一层薄汗，没一会就自己放开了利威尔的手腕。艾伦嗔怒地低头瞧着利威尔的脸。

「你为什么不叫我放开呢。你早该踹我一脚让我放开。为什么？」

「艾伦…？」

他不明白青年为什么忽然发了怒，只犹豫着喊了他的名字。青年瞪着碧金的眼珠使劲瞧着他脸憋得通红。他赌气一样抓紧背上的背篓扭头加快了步履，匆匆将利威尔甩在了身后，利威尔叫他走慢些，艾伦只管闷着头朝前冲，半晌他才猛地吼了一嗓子。

「利威尔！你就是什么都不明白！！」

回去后才刚过了午饭的时间，库谢尔直到黄昏才会从田埂动身回家。艾伦那股子火气没处使，便自告奋勇地要去井里打水，没等利威尔出声就提着桶出去消失在了他眼前，没一会就提着满满一木桶的井水回来了。利威尔上前去接，艾伦死活不给他非要自己来，结果手一滑半桶水直接泼在了他身上。

「抱歉！」艾伦将水桶放下。「别着凉了，得换下干燥衣服。快把这身脱了！」

他转而去处理刚撒出来的一地的水，利威尔身上湿漉漉的，布料黏在身上紧密的贴合感让他感到不舒服，他朝自己的房间走了几步，三下五除二的脱下上衣，用干毛巾擦拭身上的水珠。艾伦随后紧跟上去，从背后一把搂住了他的腰，鼻尖蹭到了他的颈子上。艾伦的两条胳膊钢筋般锁着他，利威尔躲着艾伦的脸庞，最后还是让艾伦糊了一脖子的口水。他好不容易挣脱出来甩开青年两米远，手背搓着侧颈上的唾液。

「你做什么？！」

青年锲而不舍地重新扑上去，利威尔抬脚踹在他的大腿上，这一脚大多出于本能，没任何放水的意思，艾伦痛呼一声差点跪倒在地上。也许青紫了或是肿胀淤血了，他不在乎，照样把他摁在墙上，一只手伸进了利威尔的裤子里。

「艾伦！」

利威尔这一嗓子多少把他喊得清醒了一点，他的双眸清亮，碧金色的眼睛中新泛起的一波新的色彩，像极了科迪勒拉的祖母绿。他停了下来，将这抹绿植进利威尔的眼珠里。

「别拒绝，好吗？」

艾伦的掌心覆在他的腰眼上，水分蒸发吸走了他的体热，利威尔感觉青年的手像块烧红的烙铁一样，触及之处竟酥麻还火辣辣的。艾伦的前额蹭着利威尔的颈肩，发丝刮搔他的下颌，他被蹭的有点痒，哪根筋搭错了一样，伸手抚摸了青年毛茸茸的脑袋。

* * *

库谢尔每天都去农田劳动，他们就每天在库谢尔离家后忘情地亲吻，相互触摸，偷偷摸摸地当着彼此的秘密情人。接吻，拥抱。有时候是在出去打猎时稀无人烟的桦树林，有时候是午饭饭香四溢时的厨房。那个词叫什么来着？食髓知味。

终于有一天晚上，艾伦按捺不住静悄悄地爬上了利威尔的床铺，从背后紧紧抱住他在他身上一通乱摸，捞开了利威尔的上衣，在一片黑暗里含住了他小巧的乳尖。

利威尔一直醒着，他愁闷了不止一个晚上，不知道这样究竟是不是亵渎了神明。他睡不着，艾伦掀开被子火热的凑过去，将一个个湿漉漉的吻印在他身上他还在轻声地制止。直到艾伦宽大的手隔着底裤按上了他还柔软的硬器，手法熟练又富有温情地抚弄，在他耳边带着滚烫的气息呢喃他的名字，并告诉利威尔他爱他的时候，利威尔所有的顾虑都被抛掷在了脑后。他觉得自己可能也是爱他的。

他允许艾伦进入了他。男人做爱的方式没有什么技巧可言，有时还会弄疼他，这是可以被饶恕的。利威尔好不容易找到了一点快感，马上就一脚陷了进去。他们尽可能不发出声响，所以时常接吻，吻到喘不上气来，跟脑子里淫糜的欲望缠在一起，晕晕乎乎的。床被连带着嘎吱作响，仿佛再过几秒床腿就会被折断，他们下落，床板塌下去砸在地上。他们不被影响，依旧持续着交合。库谢尔可能会被吵醒，她惊慌着点燃油灯，将他们的苟且之事公布于众。他们不管，迷乱于深沉的人间欢乐。他们在罪恶感当中释放，艾伦将宣誓着征服和所有权的雄性液体尽数灌进了利威尔的肚子里。

利威尔从没像今晚这样疲累。他还感觉的到，艾伦刚高潮过的整根虽然不像完全勃起时的坚挺，却的的确确还在硬着。他缓慢抽动，找着角度碾压利威尔最有感觉的一点。利威尔在这一股股温柔的潮水里睡了过去。  
…  
刚开始他们不敢在白天有太多的动静，也没发生任何意外。随着做的次数越多，两个人的顾忌也慢慢被削薄。这段旖旎的时光只持续了几周，便像一只弱不禁风的肥皂泡一样破掉了。

那天他们送库谢尔出门后像往常一样纠缠在一起，利威尔让艾伦鼓励着衣衫不整坐在餐桌上，手肘撑着桌面打开了双腿。失去了漆黑的保护，没了棉被来保温，多了一分野性跟明光下的新奇。艾伦异常仔细地将他身体的每一寸都尽收眼底，从他的每根脚趾头一直舔吻到胸口，利威尔半眯着眼睛享受。门缝外面一双神情生涩的眼睛不动声色地观察，等利威尔发现它们时，青年正准备着将自己放进手底下已经开拓好的后穴里。

那是属于一个小女孩的一双眼睛，与这所房子隔了一块菜园的、称得上邻居的家里的孩子。小女孩儿被惊吓到了，发现屋子里的利威尔正紧盯着她，娇柔着声音“啊”了一声很快就逃走了。利威尔半勃的性器马上疲软了下去，冷汗爬满了他的脊背，他慌张地推开艾伦，将衣物一件不少地穿回身上，告诉青年刚才有个小女孩儿在看。

艾伦因为对方是个年幼的孩子所以压根没放在心上，照旧该干嘛干嘛，利威尔却像是魂灵全都出窍了一样，整日最常做的一件事就是看着某一处发愣走神。他打猎的效率很大幅度的降低了，艾伦突然就从助手转行代替他干起了打头的行动者。刚开始他以为利威尔有了心理阴影，才频频拒绝跟他再有过多的接触，才突然食欲不振又睡不好觉，才导致整个人都蔫蔫的。

过了两天后艾伦总觉得哪里怪怪的，利威尔压根没有什么心理阴影，让他摸不着头脑的是，他总感觉利威尔提心吊胆的，有时候喊他一声他都能被吓得跳起来八丈高。青年尝试着跟他交谈，利威尔只听着艾伦语调柔和地劝说鼓励着他说点什么，到了最后也只字不提。

第三天的午后下起了暴雨，库谢尔手忙脚乱地去合死窗子。她在窗前隔着雨水涟漪的玻璃，看见远处一个身影顶着暴雨朝她的房子奔来，她立即叫来利威尔跟艾伦，让他们准备好干燥毛毯和热水。果不其然，几分钟之后就有人敲响了房门。艾伦积极地上前下了锁拉开门，外头的人穿着湿透的破衣服大口地喘气，看见艾伦之后像极了断线人偶，一头扑倒在地上张开嘴嚎啕大哭。艾伦花了很大的力气，才听见他混杂在暴雨中的哭声里模糊的叫了一声“耶格尔少爷”。

「你是罗伊？」艾伦看清了他的脸，立马把罗伊揪进屋子里给他倒了杯热水，接过利威尔手里的毯子给他披上。罗伊冻得浑身发颤，端杯子的手也在剧烈颤抖。艾伦让他缓了一会儿，拉开椅子坐在了他对面。「这段时间你都在哪？我以为除了我，整船的人全都葬身海底了。」

「耶格尔少爷…还有几个手下活了下来。我跟他们以为您出了事，所以找到了这岛上还发达一些的海港，希望能遇上一条认识的货船，请求老板们带我们回去或是跟着搬货的一块混进去…只要到了陆地上就好了啊。」

罗伊双手捧住相对于他手掌来说还很小的茶杯，大腿在桌下不安的晃动，他安稳了一下情绪抬起头。

「我在海港上帮小型的船只收拉纤绳，每天赚到的钱能让我勉强果腹。那天我听见有人说城镇郊外靠海的地方救上来一个外籍的人，就打算着过来看看，看看到底是不是老爷心头上的那块宝贝肉…到头来还是我对不住老爷和您的。」

「没什么对不起的。」艾伦不轻不重拍了拍罗伊的肩膀。「你们有什么打算？」

「我们打算先在港上候着。」罗伊双眼忽然回复了神采，手下紧紧握住茶杯壁。「我们打听到近期皮克西斯的货船会到码头上做生意。他不是老爷的老朋友吗？您可以带我们离开，您只需要露个面就行了！他老人家知道您是老爷的独子，一定会看在您的面子上带我们回去的！」

罗伊只在库谢尔的家里呆了一晚上，艾伦将自己原本的床位让给了他，又得到了库谢尔的准许，理所当然的跟利威尔睡在了一张床上。当天夜里，利威尔将自己从小对岛上制度和教会的认知与见闻全都一股脑讲了出来，艾伦终于知道了困扰着他的东西到底是什么。“可你不是女性，这个制度在你身上压根儿不成立”。这话是艾伦说的最多的一句。他发挥了自己的独身英雄主义。

「就算发生了什么事，那也有我保护你。」

「可你不属于这里。你早晚都得回去，不过是时间的问题。」

「那，那我就回去呗！」艾伦被他的话噎了一下子，气势立马弱了下去却依旧逞强。「我找来最有名的律师，带着他漂洋过海参加审理。我爸给他一家从欧洲无偿搬运了一批经典家装回去，他的小女儿十分讨喜还挺中意我，等她成了年搞不好还会上门提亲——我的意思是、相信吧，审理这事儿一定能成！」

利威尔听完不仅没有安心，还紧蹙着眉露出了痛苦的表情。他窝进棉被里背对着青年缩成了一团。他做梦了。梦见自己跪伏在神明的脚边，唱着那支教堂里的圣歌。

* * *

又过了几天平静的日子，艾伦跟利威尔像往常一样去林子里布置新陷阱，去老陷阱附近回收道路收获猎物。他们提防着狼群和棕熊，手里握紧了具有一定远程杀伤力的武器，穿过一片草地后，利威尔隐约听见了马车驶过的声音。艾伦的神情告诉利威尔他也听到了这响动，至于接下来会发生什么他摇了摇头。事实证明他们的听觉是没错的，骏马冲破一片灌木丛，拖着马车自林子里的小路斜插了过来停在了他们跟前，马匹响着鼻，分别后几日没有音信的罗伊手里握着缰绳，显得异常慌张。

「少爷，快上车！我们来不及上皮克西斯的货船了，不过有几个商人知道老爷和您，您今天必须离开这里！」罗伊印堂发黑气息混乱。「这几天到底发生了什么？您要被教会的人押解处刑了！」  
…  
利威尔跟着艾伦上了马车，糊里糊涂的跑到了海港的码头上。艾伦将他安置在一处，接着离开他匆忙地跟几个衣着考究头发上涂抹着发亮精油的人打了照面，几个商人皱着眉了解情况后态度大变，恭敬地朝他微笑。艾伦又带着罗伊前后跑了几趟，终于获得了登船权。利威尔刚开始没明白他们要做什么，被青年牵着往船舱里走的时候他突然回路清晰起来，一把拽住了艾伦的手臂。

「这是你私下自己决定的？」利威尔抬头看着他的脸庞。「我不能跟你走。」

「我没有做什么决定。罗伊是刚刚才乘马车过来的，你也看到了。事态紧急，如果跟你那天晚上说的一样，你不走的话就会有生命危险。这用脚趾头都能想出来！」

「那库谢尔呢？你打算怎么安顿我的母亲？」

艾伦听见这句话以后身子一僵。他的确没有想到过库谢尔，利威尔的母亲还在农场上做活，艾伦只想着怎么安排利威尔逃脱刑法。听见利威尔这样问，他突然觉得自己私心过于深沉。艾伦心口酸疼，他没有沉默，而是将这股私心说出了口。

「利威尔…我没有母亲，我只有你。」

「可是我有。她还在等我回去。」

他没了辙，不知道该说些什么才能劝动利威尔。艾伦坚持着，甚至在干巴巴的祈求他。

「别担心…你先上船，我马上叫人去接她。」

艾伦刚说完罗伊便从窗口探出头来，疯也似的求他赶紧上船，一分钟之后就开启发动机向陆地进发。艾伦慌张着抓住了利威尔的手腕，力气大到要把他的腕骨捏碎。利威尔把艾伦的手指头一根根掰开，手从他掌心里抽了出来。

「抱歉。」  
…  
太阳落山时利威尔从林子里走了出来，顺着大道朝前走。一个个牵着马的卫兵在房子门口等着他回来，库谢尔透过窗户看着利威尔走到家门口，在教会卫兵面前停下伸出两只手腕，卫兵用绳索捆住了他的胳膊。第二天清晨，中央教堂开庭审判，告发者是当初透过门缝看他们的小女孩儿和她的父母。小女孩儿在庭上把她所看到的一切都说了出来。

利威尔拖着脚镣一步步走到环形参审席中央的大厅，库谢尔的双眼像水库开了闸，她双手紧扣着嘴巴，力道大到要把脸上勒出一道掌形的淤青。那些鄙夷的眼光火舌似的舔过他的脊背，再滑向他的前胸掠过他精瘦的胸膛转向侧腰，他咬紧牙关紧紧阖上眼皮，乳尖竟然缓慢地挺立了起来。妇女的手掌覆在身旁小孩子的眼睛上，老人在一旁瞥见了孩子们圆溜溜的眼珠透过指间的缝隙，目不转睛地紧盯着被审者的下体。这时候男人们开始了窃窃私语，他们做作地装作彼此咬耳朵，却也只是压低了音调说给自己四周其他的人听，来显示自己多么有主见多么有思想，并骄傲地以此为荣。

「你听见那个小女孩说的了吗。男人和男人还能搞在一起？」

「库谢尔现在伤心的快要昏死过去了吧！生出个这么不知廉耻的东西。」

「那个操他的杂种现在跑的连影儿都没了！为什么？怕死呗！」

「她家二十几年前不就出过这事儿吗。多少年没再发生这种幺蛾子了，没想到这次竟然又发生在她家里。真是什么妈生出什么样的孩子。」

「他得多有本事才能勾引地男人也去参一把？没准儿啊，是被哪个淫魔缠身了。看来现在也只有神明才愿意宽恕他吧。」

场面有些失控，议论迭起。扎克雷挥手敲响法槌叫参审席肃静，接着摘下鼻梁上架着的眼睛用干净手帕细细擦拭，接着又戴了回去。

「真是史无前例啊。我有一个想法，不知道妥当不妥当。」扎克雷中指扶了一下镜框，翻开了教法录和岛上的正式成文宪法，卷起了袖口。「竟然你是被发生关系的那一个，就说明在某种意义上你跟女性并无差别了，是吧。按照教会的规矩，请你和普通的女性们一样接受仪式的检验。在场的各位教会成员及官员，您同意我这一观点吗？」

参审席爆发出阵阵叫好的声音，领头的教会大使叫喊的最大声。利威尔久久不言，于是教会大使就宣布了他已经默认。仪式按照规矩开始举行了，他站着不动，教会的圣人套上白色的斗篷蘸取将圣水撒在他身上，用浸在圣水里的柳枝抽打他的脊背和胸膛。原先的交头接耳变成了光明正大的讥笑。利威尔面色惨白，再被怎么折腾也不会有足以浸湿教会标志的红色东西跑出来。人群中有人高声喊了一句“教会永生”，分明还是个少年的声音。小男孩喊了很多遍，在中央教堂的大厅里异常清晰，扎克雷敲动法槌叫他闭嘴。

「既然被受审人在意义上被归为了女性，就说明他可以按照教法录里写的那样，像一位正常女性一样等待婚嫁。」

刚看完热闹的官员铁青着脸从参审席腾起，厉声斥责扎克雷安排不合理，并要求修改审判。扎克雷冷眼瞧他，待他讲完了最后一个音节回驳。他没有直面回击官员的不满，而是露出了有点为难的神色。

「敢问你们高声叫喊的“同意”，现在还能再吃回喉咙里吗？」

扎克雷说完干脆利落地合上手底下的一堆法规条文，再次敲了法槌。

「下面进行裁决。你可以等待那位与你发生过关系的男子回来婚娶。时限减半，因为你在生理功能上终究不是一名合格的女性。只有两个星期的时间。」  
…  
艾伦带着罗伊和几个幸存的手下回了宅邸。时长一个半月的失踪将宅子里所有的人搞得郁郁寡欢食不下咽，几乎所有的人都认为艾伦死了。他活生生的站在门口时，门侍哭着为他打开了园艺门，当晚耶格尔家通宵举行了晚宴，一家子包括女仆与马车夫都喜极而泣。艾伦换下了一身的衣服泡了个热水澡，宴会过去后回到了宅中自己的房间。与他告别了许久的卧室里，他侧身躺在镶着金丝的柔软俄式大床上，又翻来覆去的睡不着觉，心心念念的全是利威尔身旁的那一块不大不小的地方。

他担心他的利威尔，犹豫不决的在家修养了一个星期，最后终于决定回到岛上帮助他。艾伦去见了格里沙想让父亲给他准备一艘货船，他决定再出一次海。格里沙原本还沉浸在儿子失踪一个半个月还平安无事归来的喜悦当中，听到艾伦这个要求一下子拉下脸来。

「您可是一直锲而不舍地逼我出海啊？为什么偏偏这次不行！」

「艾伦。你还想音信全无的让爸爸等你一个半月吗？」

「我这不是回来了吗，也没缺胳膊少腿！」

「我不知道你在外面待的这段时间经历了什么，为什么一回来就对出海有了这么高的兴致。不过我正好跟你相反，我不能再让你出海。除非你结婚，跟你的妻子有了健康的孩子。」

「狗屎孩子！」艾伦发怒了，一脚踹在旁边的茶几上，本来安放着好好地玻璃杯抖动了几下，斜着从上面掉下来滚落在地上。他甩身从格里沙的书房出去，不管迎面过来的仆人，在走廊上大吼。「我压根儿就不想要什么该死的孩子！！」

凌晨三点时，艾伦双目璀璨，眉间毅然决绝。他私下叫来了罗伊，让他立马去给自己安排一艘船只，叫上几个海上的老手，拿着指南针跟地图，天一亮就动身出发。  
…  
库谢尔被这场审议吓得精神出了问题，只能做到日常的咀嚼食物，喝水、睡觉，有时候可以在被子里躺一整天，半夜三更又爬起来窝在墙角愣愣地流眼泪。利威尔照顾着她，尽管库谢尔看见他就会情绪失控。他尽量的不跟母亲见面，库谢尔一直待在房间里，不乱跑也不像疯人院里的病患一样尖叫。

从中央教堂回来的第二天黄昏，利威尔出门打水，待他提着木桶回来时，看见库谢尔趴在血泊中，鲜血浸透了她白色的上衣。她是撞死的，伤处在头部。墙上留有暗红色的血迹，一根从前没来得及拔出、这些年一直充当着挂物钩的钢钉刺穿了她的太阳穴。利威尔手下提着的木桶咚地撞击在地面上，刚从深井里打出来的冰冷井水泼了他一身。利威尔浑身脱力膝盖一软跪倒在脚下一滩混着土灰的水洼里。眼泪安静的流淌过他的面颊。

母亲的遗体需要找地方安放，地上的积水和鲜血需要清理，晚饭还没有着落。他没有出声，抖着手指将木桶扶正，站起身来。

利威尔度日如年地等艾伦回来，初冬季节肉体腐败得很慢，他把库谢尔搬到了床上。他没有心情吃东西，更别提像往常一样去森林里安置陷阱。他没有算自己饿了几天，也没有算这两个星期的时限到底有没有到头。扎克雷带兵在利威尔家门口，母亲的遗体在床上躺着。扎克雷拦下了急着冲上去拿绳子捆住他的卫兵，若是像往常一样，没有在时限内等到另一半的人都会哭闹着请求他，而绳索就是为了这些人准备的。但是利威尔就安安静静地坐在椅子上，甚至对擅自闯进来的卫兵一点反应也没有。

他叫人从井里打了一碗水，把一小袋金刚石粉末撒了进去，喝下这杯水会很自然的死于肠胃出血。扎克雷让他在明日一早最后的期限里灌下这杯水，或是一拖再拖，让卫兵们架去实施绞刑。利威尔仍旧没有反应，最后也没有目送这一队人马出去。  
…  
青年从轮船上下来，喝令手下在码头急匆匆的办完了手续，在一帮游客手里抢租了一辆马车，飞也似的奔向郊区。艾伦的右眼皮不住地跳，他频繁地催促着马车夫再快一点，使劲的往他手里塞一枚又一枚的金币，马车夫面露难色，最后连钱也不敢再接。

「老爷！您让马跑死了也没法再快了啊！」

艾伦领着罗伊和中央最有威望的律师赶到时已经晚了，利威尔早已在昨晚喝了那杯撒了金刚石粉的水，干涸的发黑的血液留在他的嘴角。

他斜靠在库谢尔的枕侧死去了，像是一羽天鹅的绒毛。

————————————  
fine.


End file.
